codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1 - A New Start
Summary Chapter 1 - A New Start ''is the 1st Chapter of ''Code:LYOKO - The Legacy of Franz Hopper. The story mainly illustrates a new school year at Kadic. This chapter takes place a month after Prologue - Mystery. ''The Lyoko Warriors meet up together after their holidays, oblivious to the fact that a great evil is still alive. This fact is hinted at in ''Prologue - Mystery. ''Chapter 1 - A New Start'' Kadic Academy buzzed with life. Students, both new and old, walked the pathways leading to the auditorium. It was the start of a new school year. Two particular boys were talking away to each other. Odd Della Robbia with his purple hoodie and Ulrich Stern with his regular green getup. Then, as they passed by the lunchroom, 2 more joined - Jeremy with a brown turtleneck shirt and Aelita with her pink hair. A few moments later, Yumi, still wearing black, joined them as well. They watched as William Dunbar, with his dark green shirt paired with jeans, ran into the auditorium. As the 6 sat down together, the last few students ran in through the door, getting a small reprimand from Jim, the Gym Teacher. “Hey William! How was your vacation?” asked Odd. William answered back, “Oh, I went to see the Eiffel Tower. It was great!” How about yours?” Odd replied, “I took a plane to Alaska, where one of the Replikas were. I didn’t really see the base, though. It’s really cold there.” “I went back to Japan. I needed a break.” said Yumi. “You guys are so lucky. I didn’t go anywhere. Well, I did go to Jeremy’s house during the holidays.” said Ulrich. “Jeremy and Aelita only went to the Hermitage during their holidays. They were trying to find some other data about Lyoko. We still don’t really know much about it.” “Why is that necessary?” questioned Odd. “XANA's dead already, so why bother?” “Because, some areas of the World Network haven't been explored. The Digital Sea has many areas left.”answered Jeremy. “Franz Hopper may have made a log of Lyoko’s areas.” Just then, Mr. Delmas, the principal, went on stage and gave a short speech. “Welcome, students new and old, to Kadic Academy. Jim Morales, our Gym Teacher at the back there,” Mr Delmas points to Jim, “will be the new students’ guide for today and tomorrow. Old students, you have been in Kadic for some time. I assume that you know about Kadic already. You may take your leave. New students, follow Jim.” “Alright, now line up in front of me. If you don’t, I’ll make sure that you don’t get to eat. Della Robbia! Dunbar! Get my red file from my room. I’ll be at the gym or lunchroom. Here are the keys!” “Gotta go! See you!” yelled Odd with a backward glance at the Lyoko Warriors. “Come on. Let’s go.” said Yumi, as she walked out of the doors. “See you later. I’ve got English Class.” said Ulrich, as he walked out the auditorium and headed for class. Aelita went to the Science Lab, together with Jeremy. Yumi headed for History class. It was a new start for the Lyoko Warriors. Everything was normal. For now. ''- Written by -OddDellaRobbia003-'' Category:Code:LYOKO - The Legacy of Franz Hopper